


Black and White

by Serabelus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Control Issues, Loss of Control, Mind Control, Multiple Personalities, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: Hollow Ichigo's poem for Ichigo who questions also back.





	Black and White

**Black bird white bird take control.**

 

Little black bird why do you run?

Little white bird why do you fight?

Little black bird what is your reason?

Little white bird what is your goal?

Little black bird don't lose your sight.

Little black bird your almost in control.

Don't forget one important thing:

You're both together, both one of the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem I wrote for Fanfiction.net 06/30/07.


End file.
